Catching the Warmth You Need
by MaxirMusic
Summary: GO LUFFYxROBIN! NOW A COLLECTION DEDICATED TO THEM! Recently, I've been feeling naughty, so lemon will be common in some stories. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Catching the Warmth You Need

First time….. It's gonna suck…. But here goes….. One shot of LuffyXRobin… Kinda Long..

Disclaimer….. I do not own One Piece, Master Oda does….

Rated – IDK, maybe T, It's just kissing…. The smut comes in other stories, but not THIS one my friends….

Listen to the song, The Legend of Ashitaka, from the Princess Mononoke soundtrack, while reading this if you like. It's what I wrote it to so...

"I Wanna Live!" - Robin screamed. Those words, so simple, yet so filled with meaning, rang out over the expanse between the two buildings.

"Here We Come!"

Robin smiled to herself, remembering those words that Luffy had shouted. She had never encountered someone who made her feel welcome, but now she had a whole crew of those persons. Zoro was a little gruff at times, but he was kind in his own way. Nami treated her like a sister. Sanji, despite his flattery being very annoying at times, treated her with respect. Chopper didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body, and was very cute. Usopp was strange, but never did anything that annoyed her. Franky was funny, just because she had never really seen anyone like him.

Luffy, however, was kind and only seemed to want her happiness. He didn't put any restrictions on her, or any of the crew for that matter. He was silly, energetic, and funny. She chuckled softly at the antics he and chopper were performing. Luffy had taken sticks, shoved them into his nose, and rested the other ends in his mouth, making him look ridiculous. Chopper just rolled around on the grass of the ship, roaring with laugher. She smiled again, and turned back to her book.

Meanwhile, Luffy had recently noticed that Robin was staring at him more and more often. He found himself doing stupid things, just to see what her reaction would be. He would secretly look afterwards, and spy her chuckling to herself. A warm feeling spread through him when he saw her laughing at his antics. He didn't know why, but he began looking at her differently. He started to notice that her hair looked silky. That her skin looked smooth and soft. That her body sent shivers through him, especially when she stretched, making her breasts press against the fabric of her shirt. He noticed that she walked with an elegance that he had never noticed before.

Robin first realized Luffy was staring at her when she looked up from her book to find him looking at her, but he quickly looked away. She started, and then slowly blushed. It made her happy to know that her Captain was noticing how she looked. She felt the same warm feeling Luffy got spread through her.

But they were both clueless as to what it was…

Luffy woke in the middle of the night, hungry as usual, and got up to steal a snack. He headed out of the cabin, and saw Robin standing on the deck, leaning on the railing, looking out to sea.

He didn't know why, but he quietly padded down until he was standing just a little ways from her, but not close enough so that she would sense his presence, and not at the right angle for her to see him.

The same warmth from earlier stole over him, and he softly whispered – "Wow…"

Robin started, and turned quickly to see her captain staring at her with his deep charcoal eyes.

"What?" – She asked. Luffy shook his head, blushing, and said.

"Nothing… I just thought…. That you were beautiful…" he said, his head aimed at the ground.

"You… You what?" – Robin asked, confused. She had never seen Luffy like this, embarrassed and shy.

"I got up to steal a snack, and saw you standing there… I was just looking at you, and thought that…. You were the m-most amazing thing I've ever seen." – His voice trailing off at the end.

She looked at him in surprise, and realized that even when he was embarrassed, he was the most handsome thing that she had ever seen. She blushed a deep scarlet, and took a step forward. But then her mind kicked back in, and she stepped back hurriedly, mentally berating herself for letting herself feel this way about someone who was so much younger that her. But even with this, she realized she wanted him, wanted him to love her, and be hers.

Luffy, for his part, was confused at what she had done, but had witnessed the look of longing that had passed through her eyes, like a storm. Then she came back to herself, calm and reasoning, but her eyes displayed a great sadness. He didn't want her to be sad, he wanted her to smile and be happy. That was why he saved her, so she wouldn't be alone.

Robin saw the concern in his eyes, and felt horrible for allowing herself to open that much, giving a look at her raw emotions, but then shutting herself down again. She said quietly – "I am going to go back to bed, Luffy-san…"

"Robin…." – she heard as she turned to go, and felt a hand grab her wrist. She stood straight, not turning, her face burning. She was hoping with all her heart he would do what she thought he was going to do, but at the same time, she desperately wanted to get away from him.

She felt his other arm slowly encircle her waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip, as he slowly pulled her to face him. The look on his face made her gasp, he looked so concentrated, so determined, but at the same time, so sad. He looked as if he was losing everything.

"Don't leave me again, Robin" – He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear. She felt agonizingly painful in the face of that look. Her defenses melted, but she still protested.

"This is inappropriate Captain. I am your crewmate, and I am so much older than you…" – Her voice growing soft and low at the end.

"I don't CARE!" – The last word coming out as a shout. – "You're my precious Nakama, not just my crewmate, and I…. I love you Robin… I do… So please please, don't leave me again…I need you." He had gotten closer and closer as he said this, and with those words, he slowly reached out, cupped her cheek with his hand, and brought her face to him in a searing warm kiss.

She felt her heart swell, and her defenses blow away, like petals in the wind. She kissed him back, and moved her body as close to him as she could, wanting her entire body to be enveloped by this warm younger man. She threw her arms around his neck, and felt his circle her waist, and pull her into him.

After a minute of pure bliss, they broke apart, panting, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Luffy-ku-" – she was cut off, as Luffy lifted her bridal style, and brought her over to the chair, sitting by the tree on the deck. He sat down, setting her in his lap. He stared at her, then smiled shyly, and asked – "Tonight, can we just sleep here, together?"

"Yes." – Robin responded. "Yes we can…"

"Yay!" – cried Luffy, who promptly started falling asleep.

"Robin?" – He said sleepily.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"I love you…" – He said. She looked at him, and said – "I love you too… My precious captain."

She turned herself, so she was sitting with her head leaned up against his, her back against his firm chest, and her legs between his. His arms laid themselves on her waist, seemingly without any thought from her captain. He sighed, a deep satisfied sound. She giggled at it, then laid back slowly, closing her eyes. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing, and feeling the beat of his heart on her back.

Morning came, and the crew slowly got up, and began to wander up onto deck, but what they saw, shocked then entirely. Nami stood flabbergasted, Chopper looked confused, Usopp's Jaw dropped to the deck, Franky was holding his glasses up from his eyes that were bugging out, Zoro looked shocked, but then smiled slightly, wishing his Captain the best of luck.

But Sanji, well, Sanji screamed at the top of his lungs – "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROBIN-CHAN, SHITTY RUBBER BOY?!"

Luffy and Robin both jerked awake, looking around confusedly. Seeing that everyone was staring at them, they both blushed deeply, but neither moved. That is, until Sanji came storming at Luffy, who picked up Robin and Spun out of the chair. Setting her down, he turned and looked at Sanji, who paled when he saw the look on his captain's face. Luffy was wearing a stormy gaze unlike anything they had ever seen.

"Sanji… Robin is mine, so back off…." – He said with a look of thunder. Sanji paled even further, and meekly nodded.

Robin came up behind Luffy and her elbows on his shoulders, circling one arm around across his chest, the other running through his hair.

"Yes Luffy, I am…" – She said softly and contentedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Drinking the Presence In

DRINKING THE PRESENCE IN

DISCLAIMER : I don't own shit... Sadly.

Who's ready to read my next masterpiece?

* * *

ROBIN'S POV

It was late, but Luffy was up when I got home from school. I teach at the same school that Luffy goes to, which is convenient for both of us, if one was running late. I walked in the front door that day, and saw Luffy sitting on the couch, one foot over the back, and one dangling off the edge of the couch. I dropped my things on the counter, and walked over to sit next to him. I sat on the other end of the couch, and tried to focus on the television, but my eyes wandered to his shirtless form. He seemed to be dozing.

THIRD PERSON POV B*TCHES

(Yeah that's right, it's me talking…. MUAHAHAHA!)

This was a normal day, but underneath the calm, relaxed surface, these two were filled with a tension that occupied there every though.

FLASH F*CKING BACK!

Robin had been adopted by Luffy's parents at the age of 10, and Luffy was just reaching the age of 1. Her adopted parents were very supportive, but were also very busy, so Robin got stuck with watching Luffy a lot. This went on for years, until Robin had graduated, and went on to college to study in teaching. She was at Luffy's house once a week for dinner, at his parent's insistence.

But about a year after she had gotten her degree, by a stroke of luck, she had landed a job teaching Archeology/History at Luffy's high school. Luffy had been ecstatic, bouncing off the walls with glee. He came and ate lunch with her, and whenever he had a question, even if it was for another class, he asked her. But that same year, their parents got into a terrible accident. They were driving home from a business dinner in the next town over, and were driving past a construction site on their way home. But something had gone wrong, and a bulldozer came barreling through the barrier on the road, and smashed into the car they were driving in, killing them instantly. Luffy had been heartbroken, and withdrew himself into a shell. Even now he had a hard time opening up to people, but was always ready to help his current friends out. The next day, Robin had packed her things, and moved in with Luffy. Eventually, she got him to come out of his shell. Not completely, but enough that he started to eat again.

After Luffy had calmed down, and Robin had stopped worrying about him so much, she started to notice Luffy in ways she wasn't sure about. She blushed slightly when he took off his shirt after coming home from a workout with his best friend Zoro. She noticed that his body looked as if it had been carved from stone, as if the carver had wanted to draw out the most perfect balance of proportions a person could have. She noticed how he looked whenever she saw him. She couldn't concentrate on her books when he was in the room, and even when he wasn't sometimes. (Author's note: I am a guy, so I wasn't sure how to say that in a way that made any effin' sense…. So I just winged it….. DERPA DERP FACE!)

END OF FLASHBACK!

LUFFY'S POV

She was always there, supporting me, helping me. She cooked for me, went to the store with me, did my homework with me, and was, I noticed, almost always looking at me with a funny look in her eyes. They were soft, almost like she was day-dreaming. I found myself looking at Robin more often as well; her soft eyes, silky hair, and smooth skin filling my mind with thoughts that made me twist and turn inside, even though my mind told me that she was my sister, and that I shouldn't have these thoughts. I didn't know what to do….. But when I realized I had to get it off my chest or I would go insane, I decided to tell Robin, and express how I felt to her.

ROBIN'S POV

I was sleeping when I heard Luffy come into my room, which was surprising because he had never come anywhere near it before now. He walked over to my bed, sat down on it, and lightly touched his hand to my cheek. I opened my eyes, now confused, and a little bit nervous as to what he was doing. He smiled at me once, and then a look of intense concentration came to his face. He leaned forward so quickly I couldn't react, and pushed his lips onto mine, keeping his lips tightly locked against mine. His hands circled me, and pulled me towards him.

He swung me until he was holding me with one hand at my back, and the other in my hair, with me sitting in his lap. When he finally separated his lips from mine, he held his face mere centimeters from mine, and said slowly, as if a lot of thought had gone into the relatively simple words that came from his mouth next, words that shocked me and filled me with a warmth like no other.

"I love you Robin, but not like I should. I love you like mom and dad loved each other."

"You're not serious Luffy…" I said rather breathlessly.

Seeming not to hear me, He continued, "Whenever I'm near you, I think about you. When I'm not, it's even worse. I can't concentrate in my classes; I can't focus on a conversation with my friends. I need you, Robin. I want you. No one else… Just you. You are all I need to be happy."

"Luffy…I…..I love you too. I want you too." Tears came to my eyes, which he brushed away with his lips.

"I can't be any happier then." With that, his lips closed on mine once more, and he leaned back, depositing me onto the bed next to him, his arms circling me, and his lips staying with mine. After a time, we moved on to other things, exploring each other's bodies together. But when we had exhausted ourselves, we lay together, naked as the day we were born, sharing our warmth.

When we woke in the morning, we were in no rush to do anything. We were content to drink in each other's presence. I phoned the school, telling them we were both sick. For the rest of the day, and the day after that, we did what our bodies wanted, and did not deny each other our needs. Which for me, meant cooking five meals a day….. But the space between those meals was amazing.

* * *

**Robin: **You did okay with this one. Not as good as the other one, but still good.

I thought it was great... But what the hell.

**Luffy: **Why do you write about me and Robin so much, when you can see the real deal in person? ***Kisses Robin soundly on the lips, she herself blushing furiously***

I don't know Luffy...

**Brook and Nami: **Why the hell didn't you describe the LEMON!?

CAUSE I DON'T WRITE SMUT! not yet at least... that will be saved for my first ZoLu yaoi fic... YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU ASSHOLES, I'M GONNA WRITE AN EFFIN YAOI FIC! AND I'M A GUY! SO DON'T SAY SHIT!

Look forward to it! Updates will come soon when I have a laptop friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Because of you

**Yo, Sorry, been a while hasn't it... Was working on another fic, which, incidentally, you b*stards should go check out.**

**Anyway, here it is... **

* * *

*Third Person POV (just the crew)*

Luffy had been thinking very hard recently, and while this in and of itself wasn't very strange, the duration of the thinking was extraordinary. Luffy had been spending most of his time alone, on the Lion's head of the Sunny Go. He didn't play with Usopp or Chopper. He didn't steal food. He didn't bother Nami. He didn't pester Zoro. He didn't go gaga over Franky when the cyborg showed off some new feature. He nearly missed meals, and was somehow getting by on a meager amount of food in comparison to his normal appetite.

And, stranger than any of that, he was sometimes found crying silent tears while staring at the sky. He would immediately stop and assure whomever it was that noticed that he was fine, just got some dust in his eye, but they never bought it.

This went on for about a month, until Zoro finally blew his stack, immediately going to question his Captain on his strange behavior.

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro glared at Luffy.

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy pulled himself out of his grief-stricken daze to look at Zoro, who looked more worried than angry when he saw Luffy's puffy and bloodshot eyes.

"Luffy, what the hell is going on with you? You don't eat, you don't play, you don't make a fool of yourself, and you don't bliss out when someone tries to show you something cool." Zoro's face twisted with worry at this point. Luffy, however, turned away, and just as Zoro was turning to leave with a snort of disgust, Luffy said in a quiet voice.

"Ne, Zoro. Do you think that Ace is happy, wherever he is now?" Zoro looked at Luffy, who turned his head to look at Zoro with a look so filled with sorrow and pain that Zoro mentally winced at the sight of it.

"I don't know Luffy. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. But, I can tell you one thing, if you ever need to get something off your chest, I'm sure anyone in the crew would be happy to listen. Even me." Luffy smiled a small little smile, and thanked Zoro. He then turned and went back to looking at the stars.

* * *

After week went by, and Luffy went back to some of his old habits. He played, occasionally. He ate like a demon, most of the time. He didn't, however, make a fool of himself. Instead, he seemed to think out every little thing he did, and he was much more sensitive about it when he did make a mistake.

He started spending a lot more time trying to learn things. He and Franky stayed up late, conversing about architecture, carpentry, and robotics. He talked with Nami about cartography, weather, and other aspects of navigation. He spoke with Zoro about swordsmanship and types of swords. He eventually managed to learn enough about medicine to get into some serious debates with Chopper. He learned how to cook from Sanji, and eventually the two cranked out even more fantastic meals, the likes of which none of the crew had ever even imagined could be made. He talked with Brook on musical theory and the science behind music. He and Usopp didn't really talk all that much, thought they did work on some killer bullets for Usopp to shoot, like the Fire Pop Star, which exploded into vines that burned with a green fire.

He also seemed to get more mature. His expressions lost those boyish qualities he was so known for. He grew tall, until he was just a bit taller than Robin. His eyes, no longer seemed to sparkle with stars. They still shined in the day time, but now glinted at night. With his new-found wisdom from his friends, he sounded intelligent. The crew thought this very strange, but loved that their captain no longer got them into ridiculous situations, or at least not as often.

Stranger than all of this, any of it, was that when he and Robin would talk, not only would they talk about history and archaeology. They would also just talk about nothing at all, just talking to talk to each other. Occasionally, Luffy could be seen crying softly while Robin held him to her, softly crooning soothing sounds. Zoro was the only one out of the whole crew who seemed to know what that was about.

"Oi, Marimo. What is Luffy doing with Robin? and Why?" Sanji said, after Nami had smacked him when he tried to go attack Luffy. Sanji had then noticed that Zoro had a knowing look in his eye, and decided to ask him.

"Not that I need to tell you, dart-brow, but... Awhile ago, when Luffy was quiet, I went up to him and asked him what was wrong." Zoro explained. "He didn't answer at first, but then he asked if I thought that Ace was happy wherever he is now. I told him I didn't know, but that if he ever needed to get something off his chest, that anyone of us would be happy to listen."

"So? What does that have to do with Robin?" Usopp and Sanji asked. The rest of the crew looked at them like they were idiots. Even Chopper, the socially awkward penguin of the group, had understood.

"It means that Luffy decided that he should get those things off his chest to Robin." The little reindeer explained. Zoro looked at Chopper with a little respect, and told him that he had hit the nail on the head. Chopper looked confused at this, but took it to mean that he had gotten it right.

The crew looked back at Luffy, who had stopped crying and was now sitting next to Robin, who was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. Nami recognized that the look contained pity, a deep sadness of her own, and love. Nami was a little shocked at how much love she interpreted to be in that gaze. She then put the pieces together, and said to the others.

"I think Robin has been using Luffy to get stuff off her chest as well." The crew looked at her with confusion, so she elaborated on her theory.

"I don't think Robin ever really got over her past, despite what we did for her, how we rescued her. I think she still thought we would abandon her, and her past doesn't sound like something that can be easily forgotten or healed. I think she and Luffy are both helping each other." The crew seemed to understand this, and it made sense but they weren't sure.

They became sure, however, when they saw Robin sitting in Luffy's lap, crying into his shoulder, with his arms around her. One arm was rubbing her back in slow circles, while the other stroked her hair.

* * *

The crew didn't fully understand the relationship between the two, but they were happy that the two were helping each other come to terms with their problems.

What the rest of the crew did not notice was that during the middle of the night, Luffy would go out and train as hard as he could. When they landed on an island, in the guise of an adventure, he would seek solitude and train until he bled, and he could no longer use his haki. Only Robin was aware of this, and she took to following him to watch. She would hide, and then when he stopped and turned to go back to the ship, she would intercept him halfway and make it seem like an accident.

It had been about a month after the first time Robin observed her captain's ritual. Lie, run, train, walk back, and lie again. Robin decided after the seventh time she saw it that she would ask him about it. But she was worried, what if he stopped? What if she lost her excuse to see her captain shirtless, sweating, and, albeit, a little bloody, but she had to take what she could get. She loved her captain dearly, and couldn't stand the thought of no longer being able to see him like that. She knew he was now more mature, but she still worried that if she told him her feelings, he wouldn't understand. But she really didn't want him hurting himself anymore.

_Ok-_ She thought to herself.-_I'll talk to him today, as soon as I can get him alone. _

Her opportunity came later, after dinner, from Luffy himself. He walked over to her, as she was leaving her room from taking a shower. He grabbed her, and pulled her back into her room. He then turned her and pushed her against the door. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes, they glinted like onyx crystals, pulling her in, soaking her up.

"I love you." He said, seeming as though he was suffocating.

She nearly fainted at these words... Her brain ground to a halt, her thoughts slowing down to about one a minute.

"W-What?" She said a moment later, her mind spinning.

"I...Love...You... Nico Robin." Luffy said slowly, emphasizing each word slowly, so as to try and make her understand.

Robin grasped the meaning of what he was saying and blushed, deep and scarlet. She stuttered and floundered for words, her mind suddenly moving a mile a second, yet none of them seemed to make any sense. One thought, though, flashed again and again in seeming neon color. So she did the only thing she could, and said it back.

"I love you too." Luffy's face split into an enormous smile, larger than any she had ever seen. His face became serious, and then he slowly leaned down towards her. But slowness wasn't what she wanted from him, there was time enough to be slow later. She reached her arms behind her head and pulled his lips down on top of hers. Luffy immediately ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened for him, each suckling and licking the others tongue. She felt Luffy's hands slowly creep onto her hips, then slide up to rest on the sides of her stomach.

They broke the kiss for air, panting, drowning in each others eyes. Robin summoned hands that pulled Luffy's shirt over his head, while Luffy used his hands to rip her shirt to shreds, baring her scantily covered breasts. His pants, and her skirt both shortly went the same way, yanked off by the two. His hands held her thighs and back, lifting her up while he walked to the bed, and then laying her down on it. They kissed again, deep and passionate.

Robin felt something hard press against her leg, and reaching down she found it was what she was hoping it would be. She gave it a light squeeze, eliciting a groan of need from Luffy. She dipped her hand inside his boxers, and slowly began stroking him. He moaned again, and then left her mouth. He grinned evilly at her, and then ripped her bra off, revealing her breasts in their entirety. He then lowered his mouth to them, slowly sliding his tongue over one nipple, while his and pinched and teased the other. She screamed from pleasure, throwing her head back. She groaned in disappointment when his hand left her breast, screaming again when he ripped off her panties to reveal her wet mound, immediately paying it some attention with his fingers.

She couldn't believe how good it felt to have him playing with her pussy and breast at the same time. He left her breast to reposition himself just in front her pussy, his hand never leaving her. He slowly began kissing up her thigh, making her shiver. When he reached her pussy, he thrust one of his fingers inside her, making her arch her back in pleasure. He then began focusing some of his attention on her clit with his mouth. He sucked and licked at it, until, when she could take no more, she exploded around his finger, and all over his face.

Her chest heaved with exertion, her orgasm leaving her spent. But she heard Luffy moving, and looked up groggily to see him bending over her to kiss her, and then fondle her breast some, before straightening just a bit. Robin felt something hot at her entrance, and looked at Luffy. He had a question in his eyes, to which she nodded only once but then asked him to wait a moment. She explained that it wasn't her first time, she had had sex with people before to manipulate them. She said that if he wanted to stop, if he didn't love her anymore, she would understand. But she was dying on the inside, she was so worried, and she hoped beyond all hope that he wouldn't care. All he said was...

"That's what you're worrying about? Shi shi shi! I don't care at all. Robin is Robin, and now you're mine." Without another word, he thrust into her, sliding himself all the way to her womb in one thrust. Robin gasped, and then bit her lip, it felt so good. He slowly began to move, and soon the two were going at it hard and fast.

Outside, the crew's reactions had all been different when they had heard the love making begin. Chopper had hoped that Robin was on the pill. Zoro and Sanji, who were arguing, respectively burst into hysterical laughter and tears of rage (I think you can imagine which did which..wink wink...). Nami, who was sitting reading the news paper, turned beet red, and rued the day she walked in when they were doing it. Usopp looked stunned. Franky immediately struck his pose and shouted at the top of his voice, along with Brook, who joined him.

"MUGIWARA-KUN! OH YEAH~~~~!"

But, Robin and Luffy heard none of this, because when they were done, both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until Nami knocked on the door, shouting that dinner was almost ready, that the two got up and went through the motions of getting dressed, although... when they emerged from the bedroom, things were slightly askew. Robin was wearing Luffy's shirt, and that was all, and yes, she was wearing panties and a bra. Luffy was wearing his pants, but no shirt. Luffy was also carrying Robin on his back, as she couldn't move her legs very well. He carried her into the galley, set her down in a chair, and then turned to Sanji, delivering a serious glare. Sanji looked a little frightened, but waited for Luffy to say something. Luffy took a breath, and then said in a very simple yet impossibly serious voice.

"You faun, you die... Understood?" Sanji nodded his head vigorously, to which Luffy laughed, and then went and sat next to Robin to wait for the food. Luffy then realized he had forgotten someone, and turned to Brook.

"You ask for panties, you die... Understood?" Brook also nodded his head vigorously, but was laughing while he did it.

Sanji then asked a question that sent him into a world of depression when he heard the answer.

"Why him?" Robin looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled and said.

"Because he's him..." The crew laughed and settled down to eat.

* * *

**Well that's that. I need some help here folks... What kinda fic should I do next, in terms of an anime? Will attempt to make a poll to see which I should do.**

**READ AND REVIEW B*TCHES!**

**Oh, and incidentally, Robin.**

**Robin: Yes?**

**How did you think I did?**

**Robin: It was good. I'm not sure how I feel about being potrayed as a broken-up woman haunted by her past... but all in all good work.**

**YES! APPROVAL GET!**

**Soul: It's my turn now right?**

**Maybe... We'll see.**

**All: Love you guys! Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twenty Minutes

**I actually wrote this in twenty minutes, hence the name... I wrote it after seeing the positive review from Blame-It-On-Magellan, who kind of, inspired me to write this I guess you could say. So thanks mate, and keep me posted about stuff you want.**

**short little piece of sh*t that had been knocking around in my head for a while, but this helped me get it out...**

* * *

Luffy woke up in a cold sweat…. That had been the worst nightmare he had ever had in his life. Even worse than the ones he had in the days following his realization that Ace was actually gone.

*DREAMSCAPE* (A/N: **IDFK why the hell I named it that… But I needed a name, and wasn't gonna use flashback, didn't fit the description…)**

_Everyone was dead. He looked around, seeing his friends scattered across the bloody landscape. Zoro's head was on the ground a few feet away, while his body laid in the other direction. Nami was blown into pieces, the same with Chopper and Franky. Brook had been ground into powder. Sanji…. Luffy didn't even want to think about that. Usopp had his slingshot shoved down his throat, piercing his throat, lungs, and heart. But the worst, the worst was Robin… Who had been crucified, and then had her organs taking and put at her feet… She was still alive._

"_Luffy…. Why didn't you protect me?" She looked at him with a face that held no eyes, a missing nose, and a skinned scalp._

_Luffy Screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to the ground with his head in his hands._

*END DREAMSCAPE*

Luffy heard his door open, and a soft voice ask him…

"Ne, Luffy, what's wrong?" He looked up to see Robin staring at him with a look of concern, and when he didn't answer, instead curling into a ball, she walked over to his bed. He looked at her when she sat on the bed next to him.

"Nothing… Robin….. It was nothing, just a nightmare."

"What about Senchou?" She hooked her arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"You all died, and I couldn't do a thing about it." He hadn't realized he was crying, but discovered he was. Robin pulled back, and said in a voice that was both reprimanding and comforting at the same time.

"But, You would never let that happen in real life would you?"

"Damn straight I wouldn't! No one hurts my friends."

"Then stop worrying, we won't ever go anywhere."

"Especially you, right Robin?" Robin looked at him with surprise, but when she thought about it, and from the way he was looking at her… Maybe… Just maybe. He actually might. She couldn't think on it further however, because Luffy pulled her into a sweet, chaste kiss that made her heart stop.

But once she had gained back her thinking, after they had separated to look deeply into one another's eyes, she was mentally cheering.

_HE DOES! HE DOES LOVE ME! MY CAPTAIN, MY HERO, IS NOW MY LOVER! _

Meanwhile, Luffy was currently swearing at himself in his head.

_Shit, how could I be so stupid… Now she might not talk to me ever again. Why, oh why, did I do that?_

Luffy's fears were assuaged when Robin suddenly squealed like a little girl, and threw her arms around him, bringing her lips back against his. His eyes widened, and he felt himself soar into the stratosphere.

They did not, however, make love that wonderful night. There would be time for that later. For now, that fact that each knew that the other did love them back was enough. They lay next to each other, and the nightmares never came to either of them again.

(A/N: **And, Because I'm an A$$HOLE, and I can't stand not to make fun of him, here is the Sanji reaction to my favorite two lovers from one piece…)**

The next day, Sanji did not take things well, but Robin and Luffy had expected this. His face, which looked shocked for about five seconds, twisted into a look of pure rage and devastation.

"LUUUUFFFFYYYYYY! I'LL MURDER YOU SHITTY RUBBER BOY!"

Sanji charged forward, most likely intending to attempt to beat the living shit out of Luffy. Luffy, however, simply blocked him with a shield of pure force, and then BASOOKA'd him into the air, catching him on the way down. His look was one of pure kindness when he said words that under normal circumstances would have struck fear into anyone, coming from him. But, the fact that he said it with a face that denoted that he was being merciful made it terrifying….

"If you don't leave Robin alone, I'll murder you….." Luffy's face changed at this point, unleashing the full force of his will on Sanji… "UNDERSTOOD!?"

Sanji, who seemed to have lost all of the blood in his face, even though he was upside down, nodded fiercely and gurgled, that being all he could do. He collapsed on the ground crawling away pathetically, while the whole crew laughed hysterically at him.

(**And to an anonymous reviewer, who went by the name Zoro…. Here is a shout out to you!**)

Zoro, of course, being the jerk that he is, immediately went over to Nami, and in full view of the devastated Sanji, swept her up and kissed her deeply….

The entire crew went dead silent, all watching silently how Sanji would react. He full out collapsed, his face in the dirt, tears going everywhere, for about five seconds. He then got up, seemingly regaining his composure. But, as he went to walk away, his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground, and didn't move for about five minutes, when Chopper managed to drag him into bed. He got over it, but it was a while before he could see either Luffy or Zoro kiss their girlfriends.

* * *

**So, that's that, and thank you for bearing with me... I'm not a very good writer.**

**I WILL TRY MY F**KING BEST THOUGH!**


	5. Serious, Grown-up and Content Chap 1

It had been 5 years since they had completed their journey, and they were going to find him. (**A/N: If I ain't consistent with the timeframe of dis story, and you think it's an issue, go FUCK YOURSELF! IT'S A LOVE STORY, NOT A FRICKIN' ****TIMELINE!)**

They had reached Raftel, and found the treasure. They had divided it up amongst themselves, and then sailed back to the twin peaks. Crocus had been there, and Laboon, who had gone gaga over Brook, refusing to let him leave, and so Brook had stayed with his two comrades.

Luffy had told Franky that he could keep Sunny, because none of the rest of them would have anything that they could do with it, or anywhere to keep it, so once everyone had been safely dropped off, Franky had sailed home alone. Nami had not gone home, instead opting to go with Sanji back to the Barati, where she drew smaller maps off of the massive one she had made on their voyage. She also worked as a waitress, much to the terror of anyone stupid enough to act up or say that something was wrong with Sanji's food. Zoro went back to his home island and began teaching Santoryuu to a few hand-selected students. Chopper went home as well, and experimented more heavily with medicine than even the old witch who taught him could believe. Robin started working at the World Government's library, much to the disapproval of the World Government, but it wasn't like they could do anything about it, she wouldn't leave.

As for Luffy, he left the others quite a distance from his home, setting off in a small boat, much like he had started. No one knew where he had went... He didn't keep in touch. Not even Hancock could find him, and she spent two years searching almost like a bloodhound.

Finally, the gang had had enough, they were going to find him and have a party, no matter where he was. They went to the only person they could even imagine who would know his location. They went to Luffy's hometown, and found Dadan. Dadan told them that Luffy had stopped by a long time ago, about 4 and a half years, but had then left and only said that he was going somewhere peaceful.

And so they set off, searching island after island. They finally reached an island to find that it was HUGE, but no one seemed to live there. Robin said that one of the last times she had talked to Luffy, he had mentioned an island like this. The one house that they found on the entire island was set at the edge of the ocean, the door facing the sea.

They found a single house with a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a study, and a living room. All the rooms were spacious, with large distances between any of the furniture, befitting a person who was either very quick, tall, or made of rubber. There was a deck, facing the ocean, and the beach to the right. As they all settled down to wait for whoever lived there to come home, they heard barking and other animal noises outside, and someone telling them to calm down and get off, someone who's voice they recognized.

Everyone raced outside, finding a tall, black haired person dressed in blue cargo shorts, a red vest which was open in the front, displaying a massive x scar, flip-flops, and a straw hat. Said man was looking at all of them with a wry grin on his face. His whole manner seemed to scream the words what took you so long at them. Luffy opened his mouth, and promptly said, in a dry, bored tone...

"Well, what the hell took you all so long?" His eyes however, sparkled brightly when he said this.

"WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!" They all jumped on him and gave him a big hug. They were all laughing and some were crying, as they had been worried. When they finally let him go, he looked around about him, eyes alight with happiness.

"SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI! Of course you didn't, I left no clues except one with Dadan, so good work getting here. And now that you are, we can party. I've been waiting 4 years for you lot to finally get here, so lets get to it."

Everyone stared at him as if he had two heads...

"Well, hop to it. Sanji, everything you could possibly need is in the kitchen. Boys, and yes that includes you Zoro, the tables are around the side of the house in the shed, go get them and set them up, and if you break them you pay." He glared at them.

*Visible gulp from the entire crew*

"Robin, Nami, once those idgets get the tables out, would you please go into the kitchen and get the plates and silverware out?"

"Sure thing Luffy."

They all jumped to their tasks, noticing that Luffy hopped off the rock after they had left, and began playing with the dog that seemed to have come out of nowhere. When they had all finished their particular tasks, the food out on the tables, they looked over to see Luffy being swarmed by dozens of animals. They were all shocked to see this, and even more surprising was the look of contentment that was hovering on his face.

They all expected their captain to be rolling around with a giant grin on his face, but instead he had a small smile and was calmly petting all the animals one at a time. They all had flash-backs to the moments that they had all individually noticed, little signs of Luffy becoming more mature. Robin's memories, however, were the most vivid and telling. She closed her eyes and pictured it.

**FLASHEDYBACKEDY BIATCHES! (A/N: Yes, that 'a' was intentional, I ain't no illiterate fool... *Characters snickering in background* Okay, WHO WANTS TO GET PUMMELED?!)**

_ They were nearing Raftel. She was reading, as usual, when he walked in. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten, but the sun had set outside of the lounge windows. She looked at him strangely, wondering what he was doing up, thinking that he should be asleep along with everyone else. He hadn't noticed her yet, and deep inside, she was still a spy at heart, so she hid herself behind one of the couches in the room, and watched as Luffy did something unprecedented to her knowledge._

_ He pulled a book off the shelf, and started to read it... She couldn't believe her eyes. Luffy was READING. He was actually engaging in the book as well, it looked like. She knew the book he was reading, it was a book detailing how to care for a garden. She wondered why Luffy would want to read that book, or even read a book in general. _

"_Luffy-san?" He didn't jump at her voice, and though his hands wrapped around the book, shutting it, he did not try to hide it._

"_Yes, Robin?" He looked at her without any trace of surprise in his eyes._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I thought that would be obvious Robin, I'm reading a book. I do that occasionally you know... And really, was there any reason at all to hide behind the chair?"_

"_Perhaps not. But I wasn't sure what you were doing, and I was curious, but was afraid you might leave if you knew I was there. I completely forgot about your sensory ability."_

"_Yes, well, to answer your curiosity about WHY I am reading a book, especially one about gardening... Can you keep a secret Robin?"_

"_Of Course, Luffy-san. You can trust me."_

"_Well, when I was just starting out on my journey, just before I met Zoro, and saw Nami for the first time, I had been adrift for a long time. I eventually drifted to an island that had no one living on it. Only animals... and... when we get to Raftel... Whether or not there is any treasure, I'm going to go back to that island, build a house, and live there."_

"_That's quite a thing Luffy. All by yourself? No one else?"_

"_No, You guys can come visit. But, I'm not going to eat meat, except on rare occasions." Robin recoiled in surprise at this, and slowly turned to look out the window, as Luffy spoke in a slightly spiteful tone of voice._

"_Yes, I know, strange. Me, Luffy, the king of the pirates, the meatlover, giving up meat forever."_

"_Will you ever get lonely?"_

"_Not if someone comes and lives with me... Someone I love." Robin turned back to him, to see him looking at her with an unreadable expression. She slowly felt herself becoming embarrassed. She'd hoped that this wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't ever do this. She had dreaded this day since he had saved her. _

"_I'm so sorry Luffy-san... But, I can't do that. I...I don't... I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm so much older, and..." Luffy was across the room instantly, one finger on her lips. His eyes portrayed sadness, but also acceptance._

"_It's okay Robin-chan. I didn't really expect you to say yes, it was only a small hope of mine. Just promise me one thing."_

"_What?" She was slightly apprehensive, wondering what he could possibly want her to promise._

"_I don't want you to let this affect how you act around me. I won't let it affect how I act. We will both leave this room with nothing hovering in between us. We're still nakama."_

"_But, Luffy-san-"_

"_Promise me Robin..." He smiled softly at her._

"_I promise..." He smiled even wider, and then slowly went back to the couch he was sitting on, and picked the book back up, and settled himself back into it. He turned to her just before she turned to leave._

"_Robin, thank you."_

"_No, Luffy-san, thank you..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK. Ha! No dumb joke or wordplay this time you dicks...**

***More character snickering* Oh, for the love of... SAYA! KILL THEM PLEASE! **

**Saya: No.**

As Robin looked at Luffy now, she couldn't believe how much he had changed. His height had gone up enormously, he was taller than she was by a good half-a-head. He was much more muscular now, not skinny as he had been on their journey. His eyes and face had lost their boyish qualities, instead looking more defined, making him look much more mature.

She had given a lot of thought to how she had felt and still did feel about him during their years apart, and as she and the others had been searching for him. She had slowly grown to realize that she should've accepted his offer to come live with him, should have let herself get close to him, left herself fall in love with him. She had come to realize during the 5 years that she had, in fact, been in love with him, but had been so scared of losing him, that she had locked her feeling away and forced herself to view him as a friend and captain.

As she looked at him now, she wanted to run forward and say that she wanted to stay, to be with him. But she didn't know if he still wanted her, if he still loved her.

* * *

**(RANDOM BREAK IN STORY! DEAL WITH IT!)**

They had partied hard, Luffy surprising them all yet again with barrels of sake and beer that he had brewed himself. Even Zoro was drunk by the end of the night. They laughed, talked, and generally did what amazingly good friends did, they enjoyed each others presences. They all slept through the next day, and into the early morning of the day after that. But there were two who had not slept.

Luffy had gotten up during the night before anyone else had even come close to coming out of their comas. Robin, who had not drunk much of the alcohol, as much as she had wanted to, was also awake. She had gotten up earlier than Luffy, and was currently wondering how Luffy bathed, when there was no shower or bathtub in his bathroom. She wandered back outside, and found Luffy sitting back on the rock he had been when they had all come.

He turned and looked at her.

"Hello Robin, what's on your mind?" She smiled slightly.

"Where is the shower Luffy?" He looked thoughtful for a second, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh, you want to bathe, ne?"

"It would be nice, yes please."

"Well, go grab a change of clothes, and then meet me back here. I have everything else there."

"Where is THERE, Luffy?" She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see, I think you'll like it." He smirked and stood, turning towards the inner parts of the island.

* * *

**(ANOTHER RANDOM BREAK! LOL! PISSING YOU OFF YET?!)**

When she returned, Luffy was standing in the exact same place, with his face turned upwards, eyes closed. He must have either heard or felt her approaching, because he turned and slowly motioned for her to follow him. They wound through the woods of the island, going deeper and deeper inland. Eventually they came to another building. It was massive, with steam coming out of the windows and chimneys.

Inside, a hot spring bubbled and popped. He said that the water was somehow special, and wouldn't affect them in the slightest, and she took his word for it. There were racks of towels, and the whole spring was divided into two parts. A wall, not very high, but high enough, divided the two. Luffy smiled, and directed Robin over to the side that was significantly more covered and shielded than the other side.

As she was stripping, preparing herself for a long cleansing bath, she heard Luffy drop himself into the water on the other side, heard his sigh of contentment. She suddenly knew that she would never get another chance like this. She covered herself with a single towel, and slipped around the wall to the other side. She saw Luffy, with his head tilted back, eyes closed.

She dropped the towel, and slipped into the water, sliding towards him like a wraith. He was right, the water wasn't doing anything to her, if anything, it was comforting her, egging her on. His eyes snapped open, and his head jerked towards her, but he didn't move, he didn't even seem to be breathing. She smiled at him, stopping just in front of him, her breasts hanging out in full view.

"Do you still want me...? Luffy?" He slowly took her wrists, and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against him, and leaning forward until his lips were barely separate from hers.

"Yes. In the name of everything good in the world, yes." His voice turned raw, and filled with want, and he softly pressed his lips to hers. She felt herself soar, higher and higher, losing herself in her emotions, that suddenly swarmed outwards in a tidal wave of feelings, losing herself in him.

**(A/N: I really gotta take care of myself before I right this stuff, seriously... I know I have a dirty mind and a good imagination, but this is effin' ridiculous... And don't worry Magellan, the Sanji bashing will come in a later chapter, from an unexpected source... a small blue-nosed one. HEH HEH HEH! Anyslut... back to the smut, which incidentally, I am really bad at writing...)**

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her even closer, deepening the kiss, and then pulled her onto his lap. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his erection on her stomach. One of his hands slowly moved from her shoulder to her breast, cupping it, kneading it. His fingers found her nipple and tweaked it, making her moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss for air, she threw her head back and moaned when his other hand moved to her other mound and began playing with her other nipple. She felt him lean his head into her neck and kiss upwards, to her chin, and then back down to her collar bone.

When his mouth latched onto her nipple, she nearly came right then. And when his arm came around to grab her back and shift her, placing her further on his lap, his impressive length resting on the crack of her ass, she felt even closer. He swung her up and around, placing her on the ground next to the spring. His mouth slid down her body, getting closer and closer to her womanhood, and when he did finally reach her with his tongue and fingers, she exploded, cumming all over his face with a scream, coating the fingers that had thrust into her pussy at the same time he had reached her clit with his tongue.

He lifted himself up smiling, and she thrust herself up with a supreme effort, bringing him in for a kiss, tasting herself in his mouth. He slowly brought his manhood up to her pussy, gently teasing her on her slit. She moaned out, wanting him inside so badly. He was more than happy to oblige, filling her in one quick thrust. His groan and her moan mingled in the air, and if anyone had been listening, and had had any doubts about the activities of the two, there was no doubt now.

He thrusted in and out slowly, dragging his penis through her, with her agonizing tightness. She didn't want slow, she wanted him, wanted all of him.

"Luffy", she whined, "Harder!" He was more than happy to oblige her this, picking up the pace, slamming into her now. Luffy felt himself coming close, groaning this out to Robin. She moaned for him to fill her with his seed, wanted all he had to give in her. He felt it coming closer, just as she started to feel her own orgasm coming on, closer and closer. Just as he bottomed out inside her, filling her womb with his essence, she came, shaking. The two collapsed, Luffy rolling over so as not to crush her.

Eventually, Luffy dragged them both into the water and cleaned them both off, and then they had to go another round because Robin got excited from him washing her. This lead to having to bath and wash again... After their bath, they both stumbled back to the house, and collapsed in Luffy's bed, arms wrapped around one another.

**ANOTHER RANDOM BRE-... eff dat... you bastards gotta wait for part 2...**

**Robin: Just stop being an ass and get on with the story.**

**Shut it... I do what I want.**

**Nami: There needs to be more smut, you're going to have to write another chapter.**

**I was planning on it actually...There will be a part 2...**

**Nami: I'll never be rude to you again!**

**Suuuure, you said that last time.**

**Usopp: SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING MY FAP TIME!**

**You fap to my stories?! Hory shet... Disturbing.**

**All: ...**

**Wait for it... Picture it.**

**Sanji: Max, Imma kill you... and why you gotta bash me all the time? what I do wrong?**

**Everything... LOL!**

**Zoro: Get off your lazy ass and write some more... We know you weren't done...**

**Yeah, but now I realize that was a good place to end it, until the next chapter. And who are you calling a lazy ass?**

**All: YOU!**

**SHAT THA FACK AP! SAYA! KICK THEIR ASSES!**

**Saya: No, do it yourself.**

***siiiiiiiigh* Fine. *BOOM!***

**All: ARGH!**

**First to post what the rhyme in one of the Author's notes was gets to decide how I right the next story, after this one...**

**R&R MAH READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Grown-up and Content Chap 2

**PART 2.**

**Here it is folks, sorry it took me such a long time. School is nutto right now, with tons of work to be done, and I have other shit I do, like reading other fanfictions and reading manga, which takes up much time in and of itself. This will be relatively short, mainly cause I promised (*cough* Magellan *cough*) Sanji bashing, and I didn't wanna put it in last time.**

**I received a review from a guest, which I would like to follow up on, simply because he raised a good point, even if in doing it he kind of made a fool of himself. This review is the other half of the reason I put in the damn story beneath this quote-on-quote rant.**

**First of all. It was stated in the review that it was unrealistic for Luffy to initiate these relationships, and didn't follow Luffy's character. To this, sir, I have one response, in the form of a question. What part of ****FAN**_**FICTION**_**, do you seem to not understand? The whole point of the damn thing is that it changes things, of course certain things will not be the same, such as character personalities. Also... One Piece... Is not a romance manga... It has elements of it... But, primarily, it isn't. As such, I felt the need to change certain aspects of the characters to fit in the story I had in my head better. **

**Another point that was raised, was the fact that it is apparently wrong of me to hate on Sanji, and what I inferred is that he was, in that persons opinion, the best character in the crew, and also that I hate him apparently. He also stated, from what I understood, that Zoro is simply alright, when he isn't a poster boy for the squealing fan-boy/girl brats. Two things on this... First, I don't hate Sanji. I love the bastard. He is insanely cool, 'cept for the cooing for every lady that walks by. But, he IS the EASIEST person in the crew to poke fun at for me, and allows me access to easy comedy. This is the only reason I bash him, I don't hate him or anything, he's really cool. Second, Zoro is awesome. I think this for several reasons, one... He uses three swords, and has a unique fighting style, much the same as Sanji. Two... He is the only one of the crew that constantly seems to doubt whether or not he is strong enough, and constantly works to better himself. Three... Come on dude... He just looks badass. Not so much in the new world, but still badass. Four... He was a bounty-hunter... That became a pirate, because Luffy helped him. **

**Sorry if you don't like my opinion, but it is what it is, and I'm not going to change it.**

**Anyway, now that that's over... Robin, if you would.**

**Robin: Enjoy part 2 of "Serious, Grown-up, and Content"**

They awoke in each-others arms, still tired and a little sore from their activity the night before. Luffy was the first, and he stayed absolutely still, staring at Robin, memorizing every single detail of her face, making sure he didn't miss anything. He stared and stared until Robin finally stirred, and opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Thank you Luffy. That was amazing." He grinned and chuckled, moving her closer to him.

"I should damn well hope so. You have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" She laughed softly, and then snuggled into him, feeling him wrap his arms around her in turn. They heard groaning from outside, and looked at each other, chuckling again.

"Guess we should get up." Robin looked slightly disappointed at this statement, making Luffy chuckle.

"Do we have to?" She whined, gripping his shoulders and burying her face in his chest.

"Well, not really, but do you want to tell them, or have them walk in during it? Because if I start right now, I'm going to want to go for a while." He smirked at her provocatively and dragged his eyes over her sheet covered form. She blushed, and shrunk into him, trying to hide herself. A growl sounded from his throat, and she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her however, but at the door, glaring.

"You have two seconds to get in here before I come to you..." The person behind the door squeaked and the door opened, revealing the entirety of the crew, besides Sanji, who was absent. All but Zoro stayed hidden next to the door, who walked in unperturbed and sat against the wall, tucking his swords under his arm.

"Well...?" Zoro looked suggestively at the two of them.

"Well what?" asked Luffy, although he had a knowing look on his face.

"**How is the sex?**" Zoro asked, wiggling his eyebrows, his usual disregard for etiquette in fine form.

"Pretty damn amazing." Everyone looked surprised, as it was not Luffy who had said this, but Robin.

"Damn straight." Luffy smirked as he said this, and slid his arms around Robins waist, dragging her onto his chest so she faced him, making sure the sheet covered them both. Sadly, it was at this point that Sanji decided to stumble up the stairs and walk into the room.

"Oi, everyone, what time is it? How lo-... WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROBIN-CHAN SHITTY RUBBER BOY!?" Nami came tearing towards him, hand ready to smack the living shit out of her fiance, when all of a sudden he was smashed out through the door, by a small blue nosed reindeer, who was mustering up all of **his youthfulness** to make himself as domineering as he could.

"YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED TO NAMI! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT UNFAITHFUL! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" Chopper looked furious, enough that Sanji prostrated himself in front of him and begged forgiveness. Chopper ordered him to do 3 hundred laps around the island, and then and only then was he allowed to come back, or after a period of five days had gone by. Sanji immediately took off, with Nami screaming after him to consider himself lucky and to reflect on his actions.

"SHI SHI SHI SHI! Good going Chopper!" came from Luffy, and a subtle "Good Riddance." came from Robin. Suddenly everyone was dying of laughter, tears streaming out of there eyes.

Usopp shouted something ridiculous that sounded like "**NOW, GO AND SMELL THE ROSES!**" which made everyone burst into even more laughter.

In the midst of it all, Luffy stopped and looked at Robin, who immediately stopped laughing and looked back at him.

"Ne, Robin?"

"Hai, Luffy?"

"Will you stay, this time? Please."

"Hai, Luffy. I will." And the two kissed to the wolf-whistles and laughs of the crew.

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I just wanted to put in some mushy shit and the bashing, which I did. **

**Alright, I already gave this SCHPEAL on my NARUXGAA fic, which if you are a somewhat fan of yaoi, you should check out, but I've decided to do a small little thing called **_**REFERENCE POINT AVAILABILITY**_**, and it's kind of like trivia. ****Don't ask why it's called that, cause I don't know why I named it that. But anyway, if you name where the reference points are from, or what they are based off of, you get to decide how I write my next fic, and you can even decide if it needs to be a different pairing, or a different manga/anime altogether... Essentially, I become your bitch. I'm putting in three such points, first to name two wins, although if you name all three you can just tell me what you want cause your awesome and I'll do it... ***

***subject to review and critic of ideas by writer, me... Might not do stuff if I dun wanna.**

**The reference points will not be called out in the story, as they were in my NaruXGaa fic, but instead will simply be bolded, unless I feel like doing something else. They will only be in the story, so anything else in just not available, even if you find it. Unless it's really cool, and I didn't notice. The first of these points is from a live-action television show here in america, and I'm sorry for those who aren't from america, because that makes it unfair to you, but it is a police/investigator show, of someone of great intellect who is very well known in literature, similar to Detective Conan. The second is from a manga, which is also very well known, and a lot of people don't like it for some reason, BELIEVE IT! Or not. Hint hint, that was a REALLY BIG clue. And the third is from a travel agency commercial, also in america. Damn I'm being unfair. Oh well.**

**JA NE! REVIEW!**


End file.
